Babs seed
Babs Seed is a school-age Earth pony. She is Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehattan, and speaks with a heavy Bronx accent. She is one of the many school-aged ponies without a cutie mark, and is an official member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She is likewise the founder of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Manehattan branch. Her name is a play on words of the idiom "bad seed", which denotes an individual, usually a family member, who behaves rudely and often brings misfortune to others. One Bad Apple Babs Seed is introduced in the episode One Bad Apple. She arrives at thePonyville train station, where Apple Bloom introduces her to the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, who then show her their clubhouse and their giant pumpkin float for the Summer Harvest Parade. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon arrive shortly after and berate Babs for not having a cutie mark, which she seems self-conscious about. Babs often covers her blank flank with her short tail at the mention of a cutie mark. Ultimately, Babs starts to make fun of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, destroys their float, and joins Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara commends Babs' "big city attitude". Babs then spends much of her time tormenting the Crusaders, who are scared of being "snitches" if they tellApplejack. In the song "Babs Seed", Babs chases and bullies the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who are doing their best to avoid her. Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Babs sleeps in Apple Bloom's bed, forcing her cousin to sleep on a bed of hay with a newspaper blanket. She later kicks the Cutie Mark Crusaders out of their clubhouse, turning it into a hangout for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The Crusaders resolve to get revenge, and secretly rebuild the float the night before the Summer Harvest Parade. On the day of the parade, Babs is successfully lured onto the booby-trapped float and begins to ride it down the street. The Crusaders are horrified to find out from Applejack that Babs was bullied in Manehattan for not having her cutie mark, which is why Babs herself turned to bullying to avoid becoming a victim again. After Babs is rescued from the sabotaged float, the four make amends, and Babs joins the Cutie Mark Crusaders, becoming the official fourth member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. At the train station, she tells Applejack that she will talk to her older sister about the bullying when she gets back to Manehattan. Babs also promises to start the Manehattan branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Before boarding the train, she stands up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon when they start teasing the Crusaders again and manages to effectively subdue them, which Sweetie Belle says makes her a true "Bad Seed" (in a good way). Apple Family Reunion Babs makes her second appearance in Apple Family Reunion. Apple Bloom is overjoyed that she RSVP'd for the reunion, and the two greet each other warmly upon her arrival, calling each other their "favorite cousin". The two start up a conversation about Babs' new school, but Applejack interrupts by having them compete in an obstacle course of her own design. They try during each leg of the course to talk (during which it's learned that Babs has followed through on her initiative to try and recruit foals for the Manehattan branch of the Crusaders) but the effort to keep up in the activities leaves them unable to get many words in edgewise. After the race, they try to talk in private only for Applejack to lead them to the hay ride, during which Babs expresses admiration at seeing real fruit bats for the first time. After the barn gets wrecked from the bat fiasco, Babs helps with raising the new one and, like the whole family, takes part in the picture. As the relatives start to depart back home, she and Apple Bloom both express excitement about the next family reunion, though both agree that they ought to meet up way before then, and the two bid each other a warm farewell. Depiction in the comics In the IDW comics' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series, Babs Seed appears on page 12 of Issue #8 fighting against the Nightmare Forces inPonyville. In the Manehattan Mysteries story arc that spans Issues #21 and#22, Babs helps in clearing Trixie's name when she is falsely accused of jewel theft. She befriends Trixie and eventually solves the mystery of the real thief's identity. In the My Little Pony Micro-Series, Babs appears on cover A of Issue #6. In the My Little Pony: Friends Forever series, Babs appears on page 2 of Issue #2 booing Apple Bloom's attempt at stand-up comedy and on page 3 of Issue #9 as an attendee of AppleCon 45. In Issue #13, Babs spends the day in Manehattan with Rarity, but the two don't share any common interests. Rarity eventually learns to accept her and Babs' differences, and the two go to see a roller derby match. In My Little Pony Annual 2013, Babs' human counterpart appears as a student at Canterlot High School. Though pony Babs is a filly about the same age as Apple Bloom, human Babs appears to be about the same age as Applejack. Category:Villains Turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroines Category:Fallen heroes Category:Kid heroes